


Something in the water

by eclipseraider



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseraider/pseuds/eclipseraider
Summary: Juliantina AU where Valentina is a lifeguard and Juliana doesn't know how to swim. Two-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Jan 18th**

  
Well isn't my life just going to _shit_. Mom's sick of Texas (surprise!) so guess what that means? Yep, time to move again. This is the second time in four months...honestly, I think that's like, a record for her. Whatever. I never have time to make friends like this. Never have time to just... _be_ , you know? It's always, "Juli, someone looked at me weirdly on the bus today", or "But the hitmen might find us!" or my personal favorite: "Chino's still alive...we have to keep moving." Ugh. So what if he _is_ alive? Fathers aren't supposed to put their families last. I couldn't care less if he's wasting away in a ditch off the side of the road.

He's dead to me.

  
**Feb 4th**

  
So here I am, living in this dumpster-fire house with a bitch landlord lady who breathes down my neck every second of the day. I'm serious! The other day, I tried checking out her sewing machine? And she was literally exhaling behind me. Like a ghost. Yeah...she made us pay extra rent because apparently I 'damaged' it. Puta. I swear I don't understand mom sometimes. She thinks that running away from our problems is somehow gonna solve them. Like Mexico has the answer we've been looking for. Right.

Because _that's_ how it works.

  
**Feb 8th**

  
I hate the weather here. It's always too hot. Ugh. I wish we had a pool or something. Oh, Mom found us work selling lottery tickets? It sucks, but hey, it pays the rent, so I can't really complain. Anyway. There's this little ice-cream shop I go to in the park nearby sometimes. I'm not supposed to be spending extra money on 'luxuries', but...doesn't put a dent in my wallet, so Mom won't notice. Hopefully.

Did I mention I hate the weather?

  
**Feb 9th**

  
_11:38am_

  
Thank God it's Saturday today, no work. I'd been meaning to check out this beach, just a couple miles out from the shopping center. Mom was gonna come too, but she got called by this restaurant...I don't know, job interview thing? Eh, I'm kind of used to being on my own, so. Bought myself this lame swimsuit and...damn! The sand just burned half my foot off. Better move quickly. Annnnd...water! Sweet, cool, water. Ok, confession time: I don't know how to swim. I've always wanted to learn, but, you know, life? Yeah. Maybe I can just copy what everyone else is doing?

  
_11:45am_

  
I think I'm getting the hang of it. It's a bit, floaty? Like I need to put my feet down after a few seconds, but I haven't drowned yet, so that's good. Mom's totally missing out. She would've loved this, I know it. Ok, I've got a rhythm going...maybe. Gonna try it in some deeper water. 3...2...1...woah. It's so empty below me. Now the water's caressing my hair. Damn. Feels so good. It's so nice just looking up at the clouds, not worrying about my bullshit problems for one second. I mean, the water's getting a little choppy but, wow, if I close my eyes, Juliana Valdés disappears, and it's just freedom.

Endless freedom.

Shit why is the water so choppy

  
_11:47am_

  
Trying not to panic, but, uh...something's wrong. The water's moving way too fast around me and I can't stand up properly. Oh shit how did I get out here!? Tranquila, Juliana, you'll be ok. You'll get out of this, you always do. God I can't push against the current, it's too strong...ok this was a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea. I can't - shit I think I just drank a liter of salt. What - what's happening? I can't...

  
????

  
Am I dead? I think I'm dead. Wow, way to go Juliana. Dodges a billion gunshots, drowns in a beach in Mexico. Mom's gonna be so pissed. Ha! Oh well, it's done now I guess. Didn't get to go to fashion school but, on the bright side, I dont have to deal with Chino crap anymore. Feels kind of warm...on my mouth? Is that norma-

 

_11:55am_

  
"--hear me, say your name!" Ugggh. Voices. No, _a_ voice. Girl's voice. What's going on? Something pushes against my chest, and then air's flowing into my lungs. Oxygen. Life. Wait, what?

  
_11:56am_

  
"Can you hear me? Nod your head if you can hear me!" I can't nod. I want to, but my head isn't moving. Ugh...there are lips on...on mine...someone's pumping more air into my throat and... uggh. My body jerks upward, and water spills through my mouth. I'm coughing like a pack-a-day smoker and it suddenly hits me - I'm _alive_.

Damnit...

  
_11:58am_

  
It takes me a couple of minutes to come to my senses. I don't know what happened, but right now, I'm sitting on a red towel, sun absolutely burning my face, and rescue girl has her hands on my shoulders. Is she a lifeguard? She has to be. She's got really pretty eyes, which is a stupid thing to notice after almost dying, but damn...the way she's looking at me...so intense. "Are you ok?" She asks. I nod, feeling the strain on my jaw. "Just take it easy." She says with a slight smile, noticing my struggle. "I'm Valentina. You?" Ugghh. Why do I feel so dizzy. "Ju-Juliana." I muster. My body is so sore, but wow, this girl really is beautiful. I...should probably stop staring at her in case she thinks I'm a freak. "Juliana." She repeats. "Well, Juliana. Today's your lucky day."

Ugh. No it isn't, I think, but grin back at her like an idiot.

  
**Feb 10th**

  
Overslept today and puta landlord woke me up with loud TV to spite me. So yeah...great start to the morning. I'm sweeping around the house while she's munching on that godforsaken popcorn and I briefly think it would've been better to drown. You know, at the beach. I haven't told mom, of course...she'd scream at me for a couple hours _minimum_. Seriously, though? I've got _no_ idea how that girl saw me. I was really far out. And Valerie? No, Valentina? She was really attractive. For a girl, I mean. Like...this is gonna sound super weird, but...I think I had butterflies when she looked at me.

Nah, on second thoughts, that's ridiculous. Juliana Valdés: Queen of imagining things that don't exist.

  
**Feb 16th**

  
_8:34am_

  
Well, another week's gone by so I decided to try my luck at the beach again. Death wish, I know. The sand is still piping hot this early? Jesus. How do people survive here. Are their feet naturally heat-resistant or something? Ugh. I should stop complaining, starting to sound like mom. I'm about to step on wet sand when someone whispers "Señorita-" and taps my shoulder at the same time and _goddamnit_ who the fu - oh it's her. _Rescue_ girl. Whew. "I see you're going for a swim..." She says casually, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. My gaze stupidly follows her fingers. Come on, Juls! Do better. "Y-Yeah. What's it to you?" That was good. Should get rid of her. "Hmm...well, considering what happened last time, don't you think I should at least help you learn the basics?" I snort derisively. "Yeah that's it, abandon me just like the rest of them cowards you...wait, what did you say?"

Wordlessly, she takes me by the hand towards the water, and I can't help but notice that she's smiling the whole time - and it's really fucking annoying.

  
_9:10am_

  
So, where do I start. Rescue girl - _Valentina_ \- has been getting me to float properly for the past half hour and I hate it. Absolutely loathe it. Worst thing _ever_. I totally _should_ have drowned. I've even barraged her with all these questions and I still can't manage to piss her off. Stuff like, "Do you charge per hour or per minute?" and "Did you know I'm a hitman's daughter?" and "Are you doing this because you secretly wanted to feel me up?" Ok...not that last one, but it did cross my mind. Like, the amount of contact going on here is just crazy. She's 'accidentally' stroked my arm at least ten times, and her face has come within inches of mine just as many, and..."Why the _hell_ are you looking at me like that?" "Like what?" She replies coolly. "Like-" I can't say _that_ out loud. I can't...ah fuck it - "Like you want to _eat_ me." At that, she bursts out laughing and I feel a teeny bit embarrassed. "Well, maybe I do." She winks, and I feel an unexpected palpitation in my chest. "I'm going to let you go now, think you've got this?"

Like I said, worst thing _ever_.

  
_9:15am_

  
All right. I'm doing it. Lying on my back in the ocean, just like Valentina requested and...ok fiiiine, I admit - this is pretty awesome. For some reason, she decided to lie down next to me with her hand outstretched as backup, which is actually really funny because I can totally swim now, don't need instructors any more, but whatever. And then I start laughing at the whole situation because...I don't know, and apparently it's infectious and she starts laughing too? Ugh. Her annoying, carefree laughter, filling my ears like an angelic chorus, doesn't she realize how loud it is?

No?

No, obviously _not_ , because she's moving towards me undeterred, forehead bumping against mine, making me shiver with... _anger_...and she moves away for a second like she's embarrassed, so I pull her back because no way am I gonna let her get away with _that_ , and that's when it suddenly hits me: She's way too close

  
_9:16am_

  
There's a second where I'm not sure what's happening, and I wonder if I really did die after all, but when I feel Valentina's lips move softly against mine and the whole world quakes I know I'm alive

  
_8:20pm_

  
Ok. I'm not gonna lie. It felt good. Kissing Valentina felt really, really good. I don't know if it's just something in the water, but what I do know is I want to do it again. I mean, I guess the weather in Mexico isn't _that_ bad. Maybe mom was right? Ugh. I have to go. Landlord's screaming something about the millionaire 'Carvajal' daughter who was spotted kissing some girl... 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, because leaving one-shots on a cliffhanger simply isnt right. Thank you for requesting.

_8:21pm_

  
I'm pretty tired after everything that happened today, but...yeah, she won't shut up, and the goddamn TV is _blaring_. No rest for the wicked I guess. I go and see what's so important and...holy _shit_.

Valentina...Valentina and I are...we're...oh my _God_.

  
We're on _TV_.

  
Landlord can't stop stuffing popcorn into her mouth. She looks _thrilled_.

  
It clips to Valentina being swarmed by paparazzi, and she's trying to push her way through the crowds, but the dogs are relentless.

  
"Can you tell us her name? Is she your girlfriend? Miss Carvajal! Are you a lesbian? Miss Carvajal!"  
  


She's a  _millionaire_!?  
  


"That's-that's not me," She tells them calmly, and my eyes widen. "There's a girl who looks like me and I often get mistaken for her, but she's not me."

  
Ok.

  
I don't know why I'm shaking, but I am.

  
No wait. Hold the phone. I know _exactly_ why I'm shaking.

  
Bitch is _lying_.

  
She kissed me.

  
_She_ kissed _me_.

  
I do the whole pointing at the TV thing with my finger so Valentina sees it (gotta make sure) and scream at her for good measure.

  
"Espera, espera Juliana, realmente eres tú?"

  
"Yes! Of course it's me!"

  
At that moment, mom walks in with take-away bags (smells like chicken and rice?) and Landlord's face lights up brighter than the fucking sun.

  
"Lupita! Mira, tu hija esta en la televisión! Besando a _otra chica_!"

  
"QUÉ!?"

  
I have _never_ seen mom's eyes pop like that in my _life_.

  
She quickly glances at the TV, and they've magnified the footage (for fuck's sake!) so she can see our lip-lock in full HD. The take-away bags hit the floor.

  
"JULIANA VALDÉS!"

  
Oh _shit_ the full name.

  
But I'm already out the door cause, bitch _lied_ about me to the whole of Mexico and fuck it if I'm gonna let her pretend that kiss meant nothing to her.

  
She _wanted_ that.

  
Who the fuck does she think she is?

  
_8:40pm_

  
Ugh. People on the bus are _already_ talking about the kiss? Shit. Can't imagine what it's like dealing with this crap regularly. Whatever, doesn't matter now. I pull the hoodie over my face tighter, making sure they don't see me. 

_9:34pm_

  
Ok. So I'm outside her house, no, _mansion_ , this big ass red building that looks like it's renovated three times a second, and, sure enough, all these news people are flashing cameras in my face and asking me questions, but I don't give a fuck about that.  
  
Ohhhh no. Not yet, anyway. I'm here for one thing and one thing only. The _truth_.  
  


"Valentina!" I scream at the top of my lungs, throwing a small rock at what appears to be the kitchen window.  
  


"Valentina I know you're in there. Come out!"  
  
And then the press start madly scribbling notes because - ugggh my wording. Too late now. Shit, here come the security guards. I start running like an olympic sprinter past the lawn, leap over the sprinkler system and - _Jesus_! They're all running after me!

Dios, ayúdame!

I reach the back door and notice three women: one of them is serving orange juice, the other keeps waving her hands up and down in exasperation, and the third is -

" _Valentina_!" I scream, and her eyes lock onto mine instantly.

  
Valentina starts rushing toward me, but the annoyed woman runs to pull her back. "We'll deal with it later, Eva" Valentina says firmly, and extracts herself from the grip.

The media converge in on us like wolves about to seize their prey, and, well, Valentina is so professional it's _annoying_. She repeats she's never seen me in her life, and that she doesn't go out in public without bodyguards, so it couldn't have been her.

What the _hell_?

She sounds so smooth when she lies! Damage control my _ass_!

"That's  _me_!" I shout. "She was kissing  _m-_!"

Valentina puts her hand over my mouth, and mutters something about taking me inside for legal proceedings. I'm trying to remove her hand but  _damnit_ she's strong. OJ lady steps in her place, smiling diplomatically while Valentina drags me into the house and up the stairs.

 

We're in her room now - I think? I can't think straight, and I'm all out of breath as she locks the door.

 

"Listen, Juliana...I need you to understand something."

  
"Understand what?" I spit. "The fact you're a _millionaire_? Why didn't you tell me that on the beach, huh?"

  
This is _her_ fault. Her fault for not telling me she was living a double life.

  
"I-"

  
"How many 'clones' do you have, Valentina?"

  
"Juliana wait, I-it's not that simp-"

  
" _No_. You know what? I don't want to hear it. You can't just kiss someone and act like it never happened. You _wanted_ that. You wanted _me_. Just because I'm poor doesn't mean you can take advant-"

  
_Ouch_ my head. I never knew how hard wood felt when you were suddenly pressed against it...ugh damnit she's...she's...

  
"Who said I was taking advantage of you?" She says between breaths, pressing her lips against mine harder. Damnit. Damnit damnit _damnit_! I'm supposed to be mad at her but this feels too good. It's like that sick feeling you get in your stomach before giving a speech, but multiplied by a hundred, no, a thousand, and ohhh God her hand just slid down my back.

  
"St-stop" I breathe, fully aware I don't want her to,"Aren't you...aren't you supposed to be suing me for defamation?"

  
She giggles, and my legs are offically quick set jello.

  
"Well...I can sue you if you want me to, but I'd much rather keep doing this."

  
I blink at her a couple times, just to absorb her words properly. Then I notice the way her pupils are bigger than a full moon, eyeing my lips hungrily. Arrgh! _Reason_ with her, Juls! Don't succumb!

  
"Wh...What about your family? What will they say? What if...what if this is just a fling and we realize we're not meant for each other?"

  
Valentina sobers up at that. Her hand strokes my cheek, suddenly tender. She breathes in, slowly, body quivering like she's in pain.

  
"My...my family might not accept it, but that's a risk I'm willing to take, Juliana."

  
"On a stranger?" I blurt. "On a _woman_?"

  
"...Yes."

  
She's weirdly serious for a second and it makes me uncomfortable. Very, _very_ uncomfortable.

  
"What if we realize we're...destined for each other?"

  
It's the first time I'm really speechless around her, because...well, that's a fucking scary proposition. I've got no comeback and she knows it. Oh _boy_ does she know it. She's smiling. _Victoriously_. When I start smiling too, she moves closer, waiting for me to meet her half way.

"I guess...I guess I could live with that."

  
I whisper, eyes half closed, and close the gap.

  
Outside the door, we can hear people knocking and shouting, telling us to open up. Some asshole is claiming he's Valentina's boyfriend, someone else is raging about Valentina not liking women, and I _swear_ I hear my mom somewhere in the mix. Damn, if Landlord could be bothered, she'd probably be here too, but all i'm focused on is Valentina.

Valentina Carvajal - lifeguard, millionaire, but most importantly, best kisser of all time.

  
I don't know about you, but I think that's totally worth living for. 


End file.
